Artist at Heart: Art Tower
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura is a normal artist living with her father and brother. But after the hunger games ended and the capital over thrown things have been more...secretive. Sakura is taken to a hunger games where you are selected to be one or two winners and a part of the new capital. With the help of the Katniss Everdeen and others can Sakura survive to get back home?
1. Chapter 1

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **So I know this is odd. I mean A Card Captor Sakura and Hunger Games crossover?**

 **Well don't like then don't read. Show your support to the story just by Favorite and/or Follow.**

 **Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story!**

Sakura didn't expect herself to be here. She was in the arena that everyone feared.

"How did I get into this mess?" She asked herself.

She was in the long games known as the Hunger Games.

Just a few days before...

Sakura was drawing outside her front door while her brother Toya was cooking.

Their father worked all day in the capital to try and fix the crazy mess things had become.

 _"In other news the location of Katniss Everdeen and her partner Peeta Mellark still are at large and everyone whats to know what happened to the star crossed lovers"_

Said the TV. It's been a few years since that had happened. The Hunger games had ended. And thankfully Sakura wasn't old enough to join. At least for her first year. And that was when she heard of Katniss the girl on fire from District 12 who volunteered for her younger sister and saved Peeta from being killed during the games.

Things just got worse after that. The 75th Hunger Games no one was happy with Snow and he letting Katniss play while carrying a baby.

"What a bunch of crap!" Toya shouted.

Sakura turned to see her brother. "We we're forced to leave our homes because of Snow. why don't they leave that poor girl alone." He yelled.

Toya had known a close friend known as Gale and even got to know Primrose at the same time.

Toya had joined the rebellion where he saw Katniss and fought in the "War" against Snow.

"It's just the news. Don't break the TV." Sakura said. After what happened to Primrose Toya has not been the same person.

Toya sighed. "Sorry Sakura." He walked over and patted her head. "Thanks. What you drawing?" He asked.

"I'm drawing flowers." She said. And that was the last thing she ever said to her brother.

In the next few moments, Men came and grabbed Sakura. She dropped her pad and brushes as she was being hulled away.

And this was when Sakura woke up to seeing herself surrounded by weapons and such with a note.

"Welcome contestant number 429. You have been selected to join our vary own new and improved Hunger Games! All you have to do to join this hidden society of the old Capital is to win.

Now we the Capital royals wish you luck in winning the Games. There are 30 of you and if you win you get to go home. If you want to have others win with you you only need one other person by your side.

Warning: If you attempt to contact or try to run away from this we will KILL YOU! Thank you for participating! Happy KILLING!

This was the strangest note Sakura had ever received. But now she had to mentally prepare herself.

"Wake up!" Shouted a voice. "Your games is tomorrow!" A tall black shadow figure had told her in a cell.

This was the start of the Hunger Games rouge style.

 **Hope this first chapter is good!**

 **I'll update when I can.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **Hello! It's now the next chapter! I have been planning on how long this story will be and I've come up with about 18 chapters and this is only the second one! Got a long way to go.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Sakura was dressed for her fight and boy was she nervous. She couldn't believe this was happening.

All she wanted was to paint pictures. Not get involved with the new capital hunger games.

"Get moving!" Said the guard. Sakura learned to hold her tongue a while back as a child.

She was brought to a party once and Snow heard her talking.

"It is better to hold one's tongue then to make yourself look the fool." He told her.

And she watched herself ever since. All she really was doing was defending her father and brother.

Not that it mattered anyway.

As Sakura was brought to a small room with glass. More like a tiny tube. "Get in!" The guard said.

Sakura did as he said and as he closed it he grinned.

That grin was going to hunt her for the whole game possibly. As the floor began to move Sakura fell to the floor waiting for it to stop.

It stopped once it reached the top where she could see all the others who were taken from their homes and off the streets possibly.

"No! I don't want to be here!" She said. "How did I get into this mess?" She asked herself.

The answer was right there. In her blood. She was born and raised in the capital. That is how she was in this mess.

The timer started to count down.

This was it. Sakura would have to kill to survive. She may not have liked the games but watched them anyway. She always felt bad about seeing young kids her age die in an arena.

5...

Soon Sakura would be living her nightmares.

4...

Not even Toya could save her from this.

3...

Sakura closed her eyes. Remembering how she watched Katniss suffer...

2...

When Rue died Sakura couldn't stand to watch these games anymore. Not even after the 75th celebration. Or watching her whole home be turned into an arena itself.

1...

Sakura was going to die.

START!

"Stay still!" Whispered a voice. Sakura opened up her eyes to only be pulled away from her start and from the center of the whole arena.

Sakura couldn't speak. She was getting dragged away and couldn't scream for help. She was done for.

"Will you stop struggling!" Shouted a female voice.

Sakura froze. She didn't want to know who this was but she really didn't like this voice. As it turned out she was a hero.

"Here we are. Now stay quiet. Or else they will find us." Said the woman.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. "Katniss Everdeen." She said.

Katniss smiled for only a second.

Voices came from around the corner but soon went away. "Phew." She said.

"What is the hero doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Toya. Your brother. Ran right into my house. Hidden in the forest. He begged me to help him get you back. I've been helping kids who get taken to this...terrible place." She explained.

"But why?" Sakura didn't understand.

"I'm braking the promise I made these people." Katniss looked sad. "Gale should be here somewhere. He can also help. And someone on the inside has sent in the wolf in here. He is one swords men you don't want to cross." She warned.

"Katniss. Why are you breaking a promise?" Sakura didn't like that answer.

"Because. They have my Peeta and Daughter."

 **Sorry it's short but we got to eat at some point.**

 **Hope you like chapter 2!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **Hello! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. School has gotten way out of hand and life really took a turn. So now here's the next chapter. I'll try to update more once i'm on break.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry. Did you just say your daughter and Peeta are here?" She confirmed.

Katniss nodded. "And I know this is crazy enough. But I have to help my family." She said.

Sakura couldn't believe it. "Okay. So where is Gale?" She asked next.

"Follow me." Katniss said. Sakura did as she was told.

Following Katniss through the forest was like hiking in the back woods with Toya. She couldn't keep up.

"Shall we rest?" Katniss asked.

Sakura nodded. She needed it.

Both of them sat down. "How was I pulled into this? All I am is a painter. I'm not a fighter. Noting special." Sakura said.

"I was like that too. I was just a surviver. I saved my sister. And in the end...she died." Katniss said.

"I heard. I'm really sorry." Sakura said.

"What do you paint with?" Katniss asked.

"Berries mostly. But sometimes I use herbs to make new colors." Sakura told her.

"I see. What do you normally paint?" Katniss was asking questions to keep her mind off the fact she was in a game.

"Landscapes. Just the sunrise and sets." Sakura told her.

Katniss got up. "We better move."

Sakura got up and followed Katniss again.

After about an hour they finally stopped.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Katniss pulled out an arrow and put it on her bow.

Shoot! An enemy?

The bushes rustled. Katniss pointed her bow at the sound.

She fired. Killing a deer.

Sakura breathed a breath of air.

"Food is scares now. We are going to have to be stealthy." Katniss said.

"And really quiet." There he was. "Gale." She said.

"Gale. Your here. And safe." Sakura said.

He nodded. "This way. We have a hide out that they won't see us in." Gale started to walk. Katniss dragged the deer through the forest till Gale stopped at a tall building. Ruins actually.

"Welcome. To the tower." He said.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **Hello! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. School has gotten way out of hand and life really took a turn. So now here's the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Sakura looked around the tower. It was small but it was still a tall tower.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked.

"I've been sneaking out all these other kids from the rogues of the city." Gale said.

Sakura looked in the darker corners and found a few children, some her age or younger, and their dirty and scared.

"You have been here. Doing this the whole time?" Sakura asked.

"Not the whole time. I...Called Peeta. And he was helping me." Gale admitted.

"You what?!" Katniss shouted. "I've been looking for my husband and daughter and you've known where they were?" Katniss was angry.

Sakura has seen her like that. In the games. But it's not like she's seen her kill someone either.

"Your daughter I don't know about. But Peeta left here to go back to you. If he's here with your daughter then...I didn't know." Gale said.

"Gale. You've always hated Peeta. I wouldn't put it past you if you made a deal to save your hide!" Katniss yelled.

"I would have protected you! What could he do?" Gale yelled back.

Katniss left the tower. Sakura knew she loved Gale. But... "You really called Peeta? Why not call her in the first place?" She asked.

Gale punched the wall. "Because...I love hr." He said.

He went up the stairs leaving Sakura with the other children.

"Guess I better make a plan. We have to get out o here. Wherever here is." Sakura said.

She found somethings to make a map and draw with.

"What are you doing?" A child asked.

"Drawing up a plan to get out of here." She said.

The other children came over. "You want to watch?" She asked.

No one said a word.

Sakura did her best to draw up a map of at least what she'd seen.

This was the best she could do.

"You are good." Said a child.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"Can I try?" Asked another child.

Sakura shrugged. "Sure. If you want." Sakura handed out some of what she found for drawing and paper.

"Don't waist it all." Sakura said. "I need to find Katniss. She's been gone too long." She said. "Tell Gale where I'm going." Sakura said to the children. They all nodded and Sakura went out to look for Katniss.

She walked around close to the tower and finally...

"Katniss!" Sakura ran to her. Shakig her to see if she would wake.

"Katniss! Wake up! Wake up!" Sakura screamed.

"Don't move." Said a voice.

Sakura didn't dare move.

"Show me your face." He said.

Sakura turned slowly to see who the person was. A boy. He wore green, had brown hair and had Sakura at arrow point.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The last person you'll ever see." He said.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **Hello! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. School has gotten way out of hand and life really took a turn. So now here's the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The last person you'll ever see." He said.

"Then can I know your name. If I'm to die, then I should know the name of the boy who killed me." Sakura said.

The boy stared at her for a moment. He saw how she wasn't afraid of him. More like she was worried about the other girl he knocked out.

"Li. Syoaron Li." He said.

then Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Li." She said.

Syoaran was confused. "You don't look like your ready to die. But you are leaving it up to me. our not going to fight?" He questioned her.

"Why would I? I can't fight. I'm just a child who loves her brother and loves to paint." Sakura said.

A girl who couldn't fight? No. She's trying to let his guard down. "I don't believe you!" He shouted.

"Then do what you think is right." As Sakura said that, Syaoran had a memory.

 _"Do what you think is best. And don't get killed."_

He was thinking about his cousin. How he had to leave to win and set her free.

He put the bow down. "I won't kill you. But I do suggest you leave now, find a place to hide till this whole thing is over." He told her. Syaoran left.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "that was close. Katniss." She tried to shake her again.

"Katniss! Sakura!" There was Gale.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Never mind that! Get her back to the tower." Sakura said.

Gale nodded. he picked up Katniss and carried her back.

Once they arrived Sakura saw many drawings on the walls of the tower.

"What do you think?" One of the children asked. "We all did a drawing! Just to let the tower have some brighter color."

Sakura smiled. "Nice work." She said.

Gale took Katniss up and Sakura followed.

"You don't have to-"

"I do." Sakura said.

They reached the room in a few minutes. Gale laid Katniss down.

"Now, tell me what happened?" Gale asked.

And so, Sakura began to explain.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **Hello! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. School has gotten way out of hand and life really took a turn. So now here's the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Meiling was watching all these young kids dying left and right. And what made this worst, Syaoran was out there doing most the killing.

"You enjoying it?" Said a voice.

Meiling glared at the woman who was behind all this.

"You don't need to give me that look. I know you hate this. So you don't have to watch. You can go back to your room or back down to your cell." She said grinning.

Meiling just ignored her and kept on watching. "You will be found out eventually." She said.

The woman glared at her. "You think so? Well. Then it can't be helped. But..." She said walking in front of Meiling. "You would also be caught helping. You are the one who helped put this whole thing together."

Meiling glared. "I'm going to my room now." She said and walked away.

"My lady." Said a person. "Don't you think we should just kill her already?"

"Not yet. Let's see how far we can push Li down this road." The woman smiled.

"Okay. But Miss, it may come back to bit-"

"Shut up and keep working." The woman said.

Meiling was in her room on her bed. "Why did you have to do this?" She asked herself. Li had gone out there to kill kids just to save her. Save her from being any deeper in this mess.

"Syaoran. Please be okay." She said. She then got up and headed down stairs. She grabbed some food and took it to the dungeon.

Where... "Hello. You three look terrible." Meiling said.

There in one cell was a man holding a girl. And in the other, "It's about time." An old man.

"Shut up, Haymitch." Meiling said.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **Hello! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. School has gotten way out of hand and life really took a turn. So now here's the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Meiling sat on the floor with Haymitch slowly eating his bread.

"I really didn't want this. I wanted to bring back the games for fun. Not to kill others." Meiling said.

"Sure. You wanted to turn it into a fun time for young kids." Said the man in the cell.

"Peeta." Haymitch said.

"Daddy. Where's mommy?" The little girl asked.

"She'll be here to save us soon." Peeta said.

Meiling sighed. "I just hope Syaoran doesn't kill anyone else."

"He's really trying to save you. That's what family does. It's how Katniss and I-"

"Peeta." Haymitch said again.

"I want mommy." Said the little girl.

Peeta picked her up in his lap and hugged her tight. "I know. I want to see her too."

Meiling felt bad.

She was able to save their lives from being killed on the spot. But still... In the end they may die anyway.

Meiling hoped that Syaoran would find a way to get them out of this.

"I'm truly sorry." She said. She stood up and headed back to her room.

"Meiling." Haymitch spoke. "If you really want out, then you should be helping these kids. If you don't want them to die." He said.

Meiling did want to help. But how?

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **Hi! I'm out of school and I hope to work towards finishing this story up in the next few weeks.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

After Sakura explained to Gale what happened he didn't look happy. But he wasn't mad either.

"I see. Do he just warned you." He said.

Sakura nodded. "Gale. I'm not a fighter. I'm just a girl who loved art. I can't...Kill someone." Sakura said.

"You won't have to." Gale said calmly. "Once Katniss wakes up t eh two of us will take care of things." He said. "Please. No killing!" Sakura begged.

"You do know your in the games now. You need to do whatever you must to survive." Gale said.

"I'l heading back out. I'll get us some food and water. Don't leave this tower." Gale said.

Sakura nodded. It's not like she's been given much of a choice.

Gale left a few minutes later and Sakura decided on exploring.

The tower was quiet tall. And it was big and roomy. Like a whole secret army could fit in here.

She climbed up the stairs and watched as the other children here colored on the walls of this place. Once Sakura reached the top there was a door.

"You can't go in there." Said a child. "It's stuck. And Gale says its got traps inside." Sakura sighed. "Well, Gale isn't the boss of me." Sakura said.

Kicking down the door, the room was old and covered in dust. But it still looked... "Beautiful." Sakura spoke. It was like she was in a grand ballroom.

All the pretty colors, all the fancy art designs, it was a fairytale come true.

"Guess you found this place." Said a voice. Sakura turned to see that same boy who she ran into earlier.

"Hello again." She said.

The boy stood tall on the window. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to explore." She said. He scoffed. "You really are one wired girl." He said.

Sakura glared. "What is this place exactly then?" She asked.

The boy frowned. He jumped down from the window to the floor in front of Sakura. "Wow." She said.

"Impressed easily." He said. "This place used to be a wonderful tower. It was once a home to a few people. You have little houses, we had these towers." He explained.

"We?" Sakura asked. "This was once the home of my best friend." He said. "She was the first one killed once these outsiders came." He said.

Sakura felt bad. "I'm so sorry." She said. "Not your fault. No way you could have found out that they would run through our homes and take control. All adults were killed were they stood. And the rest of us children...Well. It's only me and a few left." He said.

Sakura didn't know what to say. "How many towers like this one?" She asked.

"Too many to count. But that was long time ago. Now, there all ruble." He said. "Li." Sakura said his name. It was like something clicked between them. "How many tower are left?" Li cleared his throat. "Five. Maybe seven. I haven't found them all. But every last one of my people..." He seemed sad.

"Are you missing someone too?" Sakura asked. "My cousin. She's on the inside." He said. "Okay! Then maybe we can work together-" "She's working WITH them." He said. Sakura frowned. "Oh." She said.

"Who are you missing? They never take people from the same home." He asked. "It's Katniss. Her daughter and husband are here. She's trying to find them." Saura told him.

Li walked back to the window. "I think I can help." He said. He jumped back up to the window. "If you wnat my help, then follow. Meet me where we last saw each other. We'll talk then. I'll get you out." He said. And like that he was gone.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Someone wanted to help her.

"Sorry Gale." She said. And ran back down. She wanted to help. Not be in this mess. "I want out."

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **Do, halfway through now. So sorry it's been so long since I last updated. And my gosh life got away from me. I had no control over the events that happened. And work. So, I'm hoping to finish this ASAP.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Gale walked round the tower once her returned.

Katniss was still where he left her. Resting. But looking around, there was no sign of Sakura anywhere.

Gale looked everywhere in the tower, and still no where to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Gale asked.

When no one answered he got angry. "WHERE is she?" He asked again.

"She went out. I thought she was with you. To help lady Katniss." someone said.

Gale yelled at the top of his lungs. "AH!"

Meanwhile...

Meiling was checking in on the game.

But there was a problem.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Not now!" Someone yelled.

Meiling looked to the woman down below. She looked worried.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Meiling asked.

The woman turned slowly to her. "You tell me. Your perfect Syaoran, has ruined the game!"

Meiling didn't understand. She ran down to see what was happening.

"What are you-" Meiling saw Syaoran. Talking with someone. A girl.

"It's Katniss. The Mockingbird." The woman said.

How did she find them? Syaoran wouldn't-

"Make way! We're ready to go and hunt them down!" Someone said.

Meiling didn't like this at all.

"Hold on. Who's that?" A girly voice shouted.

The woman and Meiling looked again. And seeing another person.

"Who is that girl?"

"She's in the game. We brought her in."

"I want to know who she is. NOW!" More bustling was going on. But Meiling stared at them.

She looked familiar. Yet, she couldn't think.

But this was going too far. She had to DO something NOW. Or else Syaoran would be dead.

"I'll leave you to it then. But do tell me when you find out who that GIRL is." Meiling said.

She made her way out of the room and back down to where Haymitch was.

"Well look who's-"

"Shut up!" Meiling snapped. "What do I do to get you out so you can help my cousin and you beloved mockingbird?" Meiling asked.

"Katniss?!" Peeta stood up in his cage. "You have been in the games before. Now,s your chance." She said.

"I'll go!" Peeta said.

"NO!" Haymitch shouted. "You have to stay here. And keep her safe. I'll go. I can get Katniss home." Haymitch said. He turned to Meiling and ignored Peeta's shouting back.

"Here is what you do..."

With Sakura...

"I'm here!" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran showed up in the trees. Watching Sakura from below.

"Here." He said.

Sakura turned to the sound of his voice. She looked beautiful in the sunset lighting.

Syaoran blushed. "Ready to go?" He asked. Sakura nodded. And they started their OWN adventure to freedom.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **Sorry it's been too long. I've had a long year. But I'm hoping to really get this finished. At least were halfway.**

Sakura and Syaoran walked for about a mile or two before stopping for a break.

"Let's rest real quick." He said.

Sakura nodded and sat down without a single word.

"You can speak if you want to." Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks. I'm just enjoying the quiet. How eerie and beautiful it all sounds." She said.

Syaoran chuckled. He hadn't smiled like this in awhile. Not since they came.

He and Meiling were playing with their friends. Then the sounds of cannon fire came. Guns even.

All the adults started running. Most the children began running too.

But Meiling and Syaoran stood right there. Where they stood.

They were caught first. And as more children came right on in, no adults were around.

"What is all this?" Meiling asked.

"You are ours." Said a person.

"What does that mean?!" Syaoran yelled.

"It means..." Came a voice. A tall man and woman. "You children are going to play our game and entertain us. Or else, you'll all die. Just like your parents."

And then it was put together.

Their parents dead.

Then watching others burn the towers. It was like watching history die.

Syaoran played these games over and over. Just to keep Meiling safe. He made a friend. An enemy really. But when she was killed, he lost it.

He started killing for real. Those who weren't his people. While he made it look like he killed everyone...

"Syaoran?" Sakura spoke up. "We should get going. If were to save everyone and keep this from happening ever again." She said.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. This way." He said. As they continued on, they walked over night just to make it to the next tower.

"Here we are. This whole area is no cameras. It's the one tower that isn't surveyed." Syaoran said.

"Are there more people or...children, in the towers?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran didn't answer. He only opened the door.

What Sakura saw, wasn't what she wanted to ever remember.

End of 10


	11. Chapter 11

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

"Gale. What's going on? I heard yelling and-What are you doing?" Katniss asked.

"Sakura. She's gone. And I'm not sticking around to find out she's sold us out. I'm not even supposed to be seen. I'm getting you, and these kids out of here. Now." Gale said.

"What? No! Gale. We can't leave her out there."

"Well, where should I start looking for her? Cause this whole place is a jungle and it's huge. Bigger then the stupid death dome you and Peeta got into." Gale yelled.

Katniss scoffed slowly getting up. She walked over and grabbed her bow.

"Kat."

"No! I came here to protect my HUSBAND and my DAUGHTER! Sakura has a brother looking for her. You told me that. I want to help her. And if your not going to, I can't- I can't bare to face you." She said.

"Katnip."

"I can't. You make me so...sick!" She shook her head and ran for the door.

But then there was a knock.

Katniss froze. Gale ran over to her and pulled her away.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you." He said. "Peeta would SO kill me if I let that happen."

Katniss didn't say a word.

As the door opened, she pulled back an arrow on her bow-

"Whoa! Little mocking jay better keep her claws to herself."

Kat never thought she'd hear that voice again. "Haymitch!" Katniss ran to him and gave him a huge.

"Hey. Girl on Fire." He chuckled.

Katniss saw how old and broken he looked. "What happened to you?"

"Sorry. My fault." Spoke a girl. "Katniss. Gale. This is Meiling Li. He whole family use to live here in this village. Her cousin is out here playing this game to save all the children still living." Haymitch explained.

"Your cousin is in this mess" Gale asked.

"Yes. And I saw his talking to this girl."

"Light brown hair? Wearing red?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kat looked to Gale. "Sakura just got herself in deeper trouble."

"Sakura. As in...Kinomoto?"

Kat shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well if it is her, then we have a HUGE problem here sweetheart. Because her father is a very powerful man. And she may have all that power at her disposal." Haymitch said.

"Oh no." Kat said. "She may be a target."

"One for a automatic win." Gale said.

End of 11


	12. Chapter 12

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

"So, Sakura is really a child of Clow Reed?" Gale asked.

"Yes son. She's a Kinomoto. And the Kinomoto daughter married a son of Clow Reed. So, she is the daughter of Clow Reed." Haymitch explained.

"How is she the daughter if his son and her mother-"

"Because it's a different culture. I am also a part of the Clow Reed family. My cousin is also a descendant of him. It's just the way it's called. Like how those who worship God are called "his children" and such. So that's how she's called the "daughter" of Clow Reed." Meiling explained.

"The what do we do about the people who took her and brought her here?" Katniss asked.

"First, we need to find her and my cousin. He's been trying to get the rest of our people out of this mess. But with this, Sakura here, it's now going to be impossible." Meiling says.

"Or..maybe not." Katniss said with a grin.

"What's on your mind?" Meiling asked.

But all Katniss did was run out the door. With the others following except for Meiling who stayed behind with the other children. "I hope you know what your doing. For your husband and daughters sake." She said.

End of 12


	13. Chapter 13

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

Sakura couldn't believe how many children were here.

"My gosh." She was trying not to cry.

Syaoran has been here for such a long time to have this many children in a small tower like this.

"Who is this Syaoran?"

"Yea. Who she?"

"Is she a player too?"

"Is she going to kill us?"

"Is she here to help?"

"Idiot. No one is here to HELP us.

"Enough. All of you. This is Sakura. She is going to help me get you all out. Unfortunately, I have to stay."

"What? But why Syaoran?"

The children looked so sad seeing him like this. "It's the only way. I have to stay and make sure everyone is out of here. You all have been saved. I took out your transmitters. So they won't know your alive. But not everyone is here. Meiling is still trapped inside and many others. I have to stay and finish this job." He explained.

"And she's going to help?"

"I was taken from my home. I want this to end as much as Syaoran does. I will do anything to help." Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled. All the children went "OOO" and giggled.

"Listen here. Sakura is going to help get you all out of here. And Sakura." Syaoran spoke.

"Yes?"

"I'll need to get your transmitter out as well. You take all of them and don't ever look back." Syaoran said.

"What? wait!" But Sakura couldn't say another word.

"Do you all hear me? Am I clear?" Syaoran spoke to the children.

All the children nodded.

Syaoran took Sakura to a secure room to take out her transmitter.

"Syaoran. Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"I trust you. Surprisingly." He mumbled.

Sakura was more confused. But went along with it. She was grateful to him. And she was going to be free and be home.

But what about Katniss and Gale?

"Syaoran."

"Be quiet." He said.

Sakura listened closely. Voices.

"Everyone! Get down!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura watched Syaoran jump out of the window and killing someone.

Sakura was horrified. This really was the Hunger Games. She was living the worst nightmare alive.

End of 13


	14. Chapter 14

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

Syaoran was being very gentle as he slightly cut into her wrist.

Sakura wasn't a huge fan of blood, but for this, she had to be brave.

"I've almost got it. Don't worry." Syaoran said.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Why do you want me to take them out? They are your people." Sakura asked.

Syaoran sighed. "Hold still." He whispered.

Sakura swallowed hard. Closing her eyes. But when she did, all she say was Syaoran killing that poor person.

 _He jumped out the window and killed that person._

 _"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked looking up at her._

 _Sakura felt very sick. She vomited and passed out on the floor._

 _Waking up to a clean room and a bed was almost like she was back at home. But she wasn't when she say Syaoran. At least he wasn't covered in blood._

 _"I'm sorry about that. But sometimes, you can't help it. You have to kill to survive." He said._

 _And she knew this. Watching Katniss and Peeta working to be free of those games. Surviving that life, Sakura never wanted to be a part of those games. But guess she was now._

"Got it." Syaoran said.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the tracker. He put it away in a bowl and quickly sowed her up.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Syaoran looked up right at her with a smile. "Of course. No one should be playing these games." He said. He turned a little red as he finished cleaning her up.

"I'll make sure they all are safe. Promise." Sakura said.

"I know you will. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this." He said.

"You never answered my question." Sakura said.

Syaoran turned away from her. "Because I need to stay and finish this."

With what she saw, it might be better if she did leave. But she also wanted to help.

"I love these paintings on the walls." Sakura said to draw away from the topic.

"Yeah. All the children loved painting them. It made it all seem peaceful. I'm glad they still could paint on these walls." He said.

"I know. Painting is so peaceful. I love painting. I keep telling myself one day, I'll be selling all my beautiful paintings to make people happy. And to give back a lot of money my brother has spent on me." Sakura said with a little pink on her cheeks.

Syaoran thought how cute she sounded, but didn't dare look at her.

"I wish those days would come back." He said.

"And I know they will."

"How?" He asked her.

"Because I hope for everything. And hope is what get's me through my life. Since my mother died and my father...Well. Hope is what my brother taught me. So, I always hope. I hope to be out of this mess. I hope to me with my family again. I hope for Katniss to find her family. I hope for you and your people to rebuild this place. These towers are SO beautiful." Sakura said.

Syaoran wished he had her hope. "Please. Take them away when you get the opening." He said.

"I will." She said.

Syaoran nodded. "Thank you. You really have, given me hope for my people's future." He said.

Sakura smiled and headed out. She found the children painting on the walls.

And she didn't even see Syaoran slipped past and out the tower. Leaving a note.

Sakura painted and talked with all the children, hearing of some fun games they played and other things.

"Hay. Where is Syaoran at?" Someone asked.

Sakura looked around and noticed he was gone.

"Tell me something about this tower." Sakura said.

"It's called the art tower now. But it used to be called the library of secrets. But only by us kids." One of them said.

"Secrets? As in a secret passage? Lead the way. We need to get a head start. I don't think Syaoran wants you all around for the final fight." Sakura said.

Surprisingly the children agreed and gathered everything and showed her the way.

They left the tower behind in their march to the freedom they seek. Sakura took one last look at everything. Grabbing the note, she left to help the children. But something was telling her to be there. Be there for Syaoran and Katniss. Gale. Would she really be forced to leave behind all her friends to fight?

End of 14


	15. Chapter 15

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

"How much farther?" Asked one of the children. Sakura didn't know how to answer. She didn't even know the boundaries of the game.

"I don't know. But we'll keep going till we see houses or other people." She said.

The children and Sakura walked more and more. Only stopping twice for rest. But Sakura felt like she should still be back there. Helping fight against the people who took her away.

Should she go back?

"Look. I think we've made it." Said one of the children.

Sakura looked and they might have been right.

"Stay here." She said. Heading on to check and make sure there's no traps.

"Hold it!" Sakura froze. "Turn slowly." Sakura did as told. She saw a girl.

"You."

"Me?" Sakura questioned.

"Your the Clow Reed child."

"And you are..."

"Meiling. Where's Syaoran?"

"Meiling!" All the children came out to greet Meiling.

"I see. But he's not here. He's staying to make sure we all escaped." Sakura explained. "What did you call me again?"

"Clow Reed child. You are a child of the greatest man in all time. Better then President Snow." Meiling said.

"Oh."

"Look, he's not your direct father, but he's given you special powers. Syaoran and I also have these powers." Meiling explained.

A few more children came from behind Meiling. Sakura knew some of them. From the tower with... "Katniss. Gale. How are they?"

"They are looking for you. Everyone is looking for you. Your power is stronger them mine and Syaoran's. And I'm sure the gamers who took you now know who you are. And you'll be hunted down." Meiling explained.

Sakura was scared. How could all this happen? She didn't know of this person yet...She knew the name. Power. She had power that everyone wanted.

She quickly ran back the other way. "Hay! Where are you going?!" Meiling yelled. But Sakura kept on running. She was going to help. Even if she didn't know what she would do, she was going to help.

Syaoran waited in the center clearing for all the other players. He was going to end this all. He's trained for this. And he was setting everyone free.

"Ma'me, I know who that girl was." Spoke an employee. The head game maker looked at the pepper, and was pissed. "FIND THIS GIRL! NOW!" She yelled.

"Who is she?"

"She's freaking Clow Reed's protege! Find her and get her back in here!" Yelled the leader. "And where is Meiling?"

"My lady. Found Haymitch isn't in the prison." Spoke a man.

The lady had her head exploded. "FIND THEM ALL!" She screamed.

All the other players made it to the clearing. Syaoran had his sword ready.

"My lady. Syaoran. He's fighting all the players!" One of the observers shouts.

"Put a bounty on that boy's head! Dead! And one on his cousin too!" She yelled.

Off in the distance, Katniss, Gale, and Haymitch were heading right to the clearing.

"Sakura!" Katniss shouted.

But it was Syaoran. "You again?!" He shouted while getting all these kids off of him.

"Hang on." Katniss pulled out her bow and began firing. Arrows flying in the air. Gale used a hatchet and a huge ax he grabbed.

Haymitch just punched everyone that came close to him. Picking up anything spare to use as a weapon.

The head lady was watching all the fighting going down. "Have them killed too. Can't let an escaped live. And that man is trespassing. But her. I want her HEAD! Mockingbird." She growled.

Everyone fought their hardest.

Sakura was still running through the woods. Making her way to her friends.

 _"Sakura. Wait."_

A voice spoke to her and she stopped all together. "Who's that?"

 _"Who do you think Sakura?"_

Sakura only took one guess. "Clow Reed?" Shrugging.

 _"Good. Now, let me help you. You have the power to save your friends. But I need to give you the knowledge. Let me help you."_

Sakura wasn't sure what she'd do. And if they wanted her power, then..."Alright. I want to save everyone. No killing. No more blood!" She shouted.

 _"I understand. Here."_

Sakura felt life flowing through her. A glowing warmth filled her whole body. Was this magic?

She closed her eyes and let it all go. She wasn't scared anymore. She wasn't afraid.

 **"I love these paintings on the walls." Sakura said to draw away from the topic.**

 **"Yeah. All the children loved painting them. It made it all seem peaceful. I'm glad they still could paint on these walls." He said.**

 **"I know. Painting is so peaceful. I love painting. I keep telling myself one day, I'll be selling all my beautiful paintings to make people happy. And to give back a lot of money my brother has spent on me." Sakura said.**

She remembered things she talked with Syaoran.

 **"Because I hope for everything. And hope is what get's me through my life. Since my mother died and my father...Well. Hope is what my brother taught me. So, I always hope. I hope to be out of this mess. I hope to me with my family again. I hope for Katniss to find her family. I hope for you and your people to rebuild this place. These towers are SO beautiful."**

Hope. That's what this was. Her magic, was hope. Is hope.

End of 15


	16. Chapter 16

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **Hey readers. Hope you have been enjoying the story. with this chapter done, there's only two more to go. It's been a fun ride to write this story.**

Fighting their hardest, everyone was finally down.

Syaoran breathed heavy.

"Where is she?"Syaoan heard the woman speak. "Sakura? She's safe." He told her.

"Good. We need to keep her away. If they find her we are all in trouble." She said. "I am Katniss." She smiled to him.

Syaoran saw a light in this one. She felt trustworthy. "Syaoran Li. What is this about Sakura?" He asked.

"Being a blood relation to Clow Reed." The older man shouted.

Syaoran froze. Clow Reed?! "She's...what now? A magic user?" He asked.

"Supposed to be. Your cousin Meiling told us who she is."

"Meiling?!" He was getting mad now. How could she get ou of here and into this mess?

Inside...

"Ma'am. They have all the other children down. Should we send in more from our fresh batch or-"

"Send in the bots. Give them a good test run for target practice. It's why we built them right? To keep loose cannons from going off the rule book. I want her head. And I want him alive."

"Syaoran?"

"Yes. He's a Li." The woman said. "He's got a connection to THE man. And he can help us find his cousin and the girl." She left the room.

"We better get going. Or else she'll report to the head."

"I think that's what she's doing. I mean her father turned coward. And all because of the Mocking bird and her lover." Said another employee.

Back with the others...

"What do you mean Sakura is a blood relation?" Syaoran asked.

"It means, son, that this little girl has some powerful magic."

"Excuse Haymitch. He's been locked up for a long while now. And that's Gale." Katniss pointed out.

"Alright. But that can't be. Clow Reed never had children. He had family and followers. And I'm a part of that family. Meiling too. But Clow Reed NEVER, had his own children." Syaoran said.

"Then how is she known as the protege? He has to be related to her." Haymitch said.

"We don't know. But somehow if they've figured out who she is, then they'll be after her. With or without magic." Katniss said.

"I still can't believe magic is a real thing. Where was that when the Hunger Games was on?" He asked.

"In hiding. And in other parts of the world." Syaoran snapped.

"That's right." Said a voice.

All four turned to see a face. "My lady isn't happy with you. You keep ruining her plans. Syaoran Li. And you, you've already ruin so many lives. You, Haymitch, and your husband."

Katniss had an arrow on her bow ready to fire.

"Don't do it." Gale said.

"I don't know you. But you are really annoying and shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean about hiding?" Gale asked.

"Because, with how powerful Snow was, he said those with magic were not allowed to live in his city or in any of the districts. It was a deal. And a few that were born of magic users, got a chance to work for him. Like a few of the game makers."

Katniss put her bow down.

"Yes. And since you were talking about the girl, Sakura Kinomoto. We looked her up. Her father was one of the game makers for a time. But he tested them. Not to watch. He faked his death. To hide his son and wife. But not before she gave birth to a daughter. The secret of Clow Reed. He split himself."

Syaoran was shocked. How could he do that?"

"Mr. Kinomoto didn't have his magic, and neither did his son, but his daughter, she had so much magic powers, it overwhelmed our magic detectors. And believe me, I was one of them."

"Sakura." Katniss wasn't going to let anything happen to her. But then...Peeta and her daughter.

"Now, where is she?"

No one would answer.

"Stop!" Shouted a voice.

Turning around, Syaoran, Katniss, Gale, and Haymitch saw her.

"Sakura?!"

End of 16


	17. Chapter 17

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

"Sakura?!"

Everyone was shocked. Why was she here?

"You've come. Good to know. Are you going to come quietly? Or-"

Then a bunch of robots came from behind and all around them.

"Dang it!" Gale shouted.

"Please stop. I'll do whatever you want. Let them go. Let EVERYONE go." She said.

"Wow. Your brave suddenly. Fine, I'll let, ONE go free." She said. "You pick."

Sakura just stood there. She looked at everyone. "Everyone." She repeated.

"Either you pick one or you- Never mind. They all die anyway." The woman shrugged. "Get them."

The robots began charging.

Sakura closed her eyes. Something she held in her hand.

"STOP!" Yelled a man's voice.

The robots did as asked. "Why did you stop them?"

"Because, look what's in her hand."

There wasn't a man around, meaning it was someone over a speaker. "She's got the key."

"Hand over the key. Then you will live." The woman said.

Sakura still had her eyes closed. "We all are going to be free. And this is going to stop." She said.

The woman grinned in disbelief. "Your kidding, right?"

Sakura didn't speak.

"You better just hand over that key."

"That's not Clow Reed's though." Syaoran said.

"What?" Katniss asked.

"His "key" is a sun. That's a star in her hands." Syaoran said.

Sakura put the key to her chest. "Last time. Let us all go and stop this right now. No more games and killing. You've ruined this home long enough." She shouted.

The woman scoffed. "I'll just take that key from your dead hands then."

As she said it, Sakura began to glow. "What is this?!"

The air changed. It began turning different colors. "What's happening?" Katniss asked.

Syaoran watched. He saw something else.

He saw "Clow Reed?"

End of 17


	18. Chapter 18

Artist at Heart: Art Tower.

 **Well everyone, this is it. The final chapter. It's been a long adventure. But don't worry about the ending. This is only one adventure. There's still more to come. Just keep an eye out for it.**

 _"That's right Sakura. Let the light and color flow through you."_

Sakura nodded. Light. Color. Hope. All the hope in the world, she would save everyone.

"What is this? Someone tell me!" The woman was shouting.

But no one could contact her. She was on her own.

Sakura took a breath. "I told you to let them go." She said.

From the colors in the air, formed some shapes, no. It was people? Creatures? It was something living.

Syaoran was speechless. It was magic. Clow Reeds magic.

And all at once, these things went haywire. They attacked the woman and every part of the barrier around them.

It was like fireworks breaking everything.

 _"Good job Sakura. Your art, is a master piece."_

Sakura smiled at Clow Reed. She made her art come to life. The spirits of color. The souls of the dead who were killed here. They came to help her end this.

In a second, everything vanished.

Katniss was stunned.

"Mommy!" She turned and saw her husband and daughter. "My angel!" She was so happy seeing her family.

"Sorry. It took some time to get out of that building." Spoke a voice. Katniss was shocked. Seeing a ghost. "No. Your dead."

Seneca Crane.

"It's a long story. But the woman who took over your home, sir Li. Was my sister." He said.

Syaoran wasn't surprised.

"Your alive? And your sister is the one recreating the hunger games?" Haymitch asked.

"Sakura!" Gale ran to her as she collapsed. She was tired. "Did I do it? I saved everyone?" She asked.

"Yeah. You did." Gale smiled catching her.

"Great." She smiled then passed out.

Gale picked her up. "I need to get her back." He said.

"We'll come with." Haymitch said.

"Yes. Because my sister now knows that, the Captor is here once again." Crane said.

"You better explain what happened. To you and your sister. This whole thing." Katniss said.

Crane nodded. "Of course, mocking jay."

Gale lead the way out of the area where Meiling and the rest of the children were waiting.

"Meiling?"

"Syaoran!" She ran and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy your alive." She said.

Syaoran smiled.

"Syaoran!" Even all the children were happy to see him.

Katniss smiled seeing all these children happy.

Gale got Sakura home at last. "Sakura! Gale. How is she?"

"She's fine. Toya. There's something you should know."

"Clow Reed." Toya mumbled. He already knew.

"You know?"

"Yes. My father was a half of a powerful being. I was tested many times to see if I had any power. But after a week, I didn't. Then from the first month she was born, he knew. And so did his other half."

"You know where your father is?"

"No Gale. But I have an idea of WHO could find him." Toya said. "Can you find him before THEY do?"

Gale nodded. "Of course."

"Then you go. Take one or two more people with you. Find the kid called, Eriol." Toya said.

A few days passed.

Sakura wakes up in her own bed. "What?"

"Hey sis. I got all your art stuff here. I hoped when you woke, you'd be okay to draw again." Toya was smiling.

"I'm home? I'm home!" Sakura laughed.

"Wait. Where is everyone? Katniss? Meiling and Syaoran? Gale?!"

"Relax. Sakura. All of them are gone. They left. I'll send word that you've woken up. But don't expect anyone to come."

Sakura didn't like that sound. "What's happened?" She asked. "While I was...sleeping. What happened?"

Toya sighed. "Things have changed. With your powers now out in the open and in danger, I have had to make some...arraignments." Toya said.

Sakura didn't like this. She quickly got up and headed to her door.

"Sakura!"

Opening them, she was in a tower. Deep within the city. The place, father feared. And the one place, she never wanted to be in.

"Brother. What have you done?" She asked.

"Crane. He had a few strings pulled."

"Where is everyone?"

"The Li's are in their land. Rebuilding. Katniss and her family are back into hiding. Gale, he is on a mission for me. He's going to find the person who will help you control your power."

"What? Who?"

"He's our father's other half. Eriol." Toya explained. "I'll tell you everything you want to know about father, but he is the one who is better at this."

And Sakura learned of who her father was.

End of 18


End file.
